


My heart will go on

by TFALokiwriter



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-episode: s01e09 Cupid's Dagger, Short Story, Singing, getting back on the same page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Bortus finally gets to sing the song that he had chosen.





	My heart will go on

"It  would seem appropriate if you and your mate Bortus were on the same page," Isaac said, standing at the doorway to the family quarters.

Klyden tilted his head.

"And how do you propose that?" Klyden asked.

"There is a social event called a karaoke in the mess hall being conducted," Isaac said. "I will take care of Topa for you. Humans call it baby sitting. I have much experience with older units."

"Can you lure a small unit to sleep?" Klyden asked.

"I have lured cats to sleep, gerbils, hamsters--" Klyden held his hand up.

"If you can lure an animal to sleep, I am assured you can do the same for Topa," Klyden said.

"Indeed," Isaac said, then stepped aside. “Hurry, your mate will be singing the song.”

“Bortus is singing?” Klyden said, sounding surprised

“He has given it effort,” Isaac said. “Go on.”

* * *

Bortus walked onto the stage. Klyden came into the room then sat down into a chair behind the rest. Bortus waited for the lyrics to appear on the screen. Everyone was silent for him. Malloy looked over toward the captain with a apologetic shrug then turned in the direction of the sight to behold. Humans traditionally moved during singing, as much as Bortus has observed, except Moclans did neither of the things. Standing still and singing their best was considered respectful and appropriate.

> _Every night in my dreams  
>  I see you, I feel you  
>  That is how I know you, go on _

Mercer and Grayson exchanged a shocked glance as the Moclan sang.

> _Far across the distance  
>  And spaces between us  
>  You have come to show you, go on _

The crowd stared back in shock as he continued singing,

> _Near, far, wherever you are_  
>  I believe that the heart does go on  
>  Once more you open the door  
>  And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on 

Malloy’s jaw had fallen.

> _Love can touch us one time_  
>  And last for a lifetime  
>  And never let go till we're gone 
> 
> _Love was when I loved you_  
>  One true time I hold you  
>  In my life we'll always go on  
> 
> 
> _Near, far, wherever you are_  
>  I believe that the heart does go on  
>  Once more you open the door  
>  And you're here in my heart  
>  And my heart will go on and on  
> 
> 
> _You're here, there's nothing I fear_  
>  And I know that my heart will go on  
>  We'll stay forever this way  
>  You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on

Then Bortus concluded. A clap came from Klyden. Everyone else was unable to speak from the sheer impressiveness of the second officer's singing. Malloy seemed to be mind boggled about it all. Claire wore a proud  smile at the Moclan while nodding her head. Bortus handed the microphone to the officer in gray technician outfit. He walked over toward the direction of his mate whose applause slowly stopped. Klyden stood up to greet Bortus. Bortus came to a stop in front of his mate.

“Your singing was exceptional,” Klyden said.

“Lieutenant Malloy taught me the song,” Bortus said.

“You have a good teacher,” Klyden said. “What is the song called?”

“My heart will go on,” Bortus said. “The song comes from a historical movie called Titanic. A tragic, doomed love between two humans separated by their wealth and by history.”

“Titanic,“ Klyden said. “Is that a romantic movie?”

“Malloy has informed me that it is,” Bortus said. “You wish to watch it with me?" Klyden's eyes lit up to Bortus's offer. "I am off duty and I have nothing else on my slate.”

“With ice cream,” Klyden said.

“How about we have popcorn?” Bortus suggested.

“Cheesey popcorn,” Klyden said.

“If that is what you wish,” Bortus said.

“It is,” Klyden said.

The two men walked out of the mess hall leaving it eerily silent.

* * *

The doors to their shared quarters opened again but it was silent. Isaac was silently sliding a crib back and forth. It was almost in some ways a make shift swing with the long green rope attached to the poles and to the ends of both sections. Klyden blinked staring at the contraption that Isaac had quickly assembled in the short time that they had been gone. And very impressed by the Kaylon.

Bortus seemed to be intrigued.

Isaac looked over in the direction of the two men.

“I have successfully  brought the child to rest,” Isaac said.

Klyden came over.

“How can we repay you for this golden opportunity for our child?” Klyden asked.

“Inform me how Topa’s Cascada goes,” Isaac said. “That would be pleasing enough.”

“Mr Isaac, we would like to repay you while we are still on the same ship,” Bortus said.

Isaac tilted his head then straightened it.

“You owe me a favor,” Isaac said. “You now have an IOU.”

“I owe you---” Klyden said. He turned in Bortus’s direction. “We can repay him at any moment.”

The two men turned their attention onto Isaac.

“We accept,” Bortus said. “And thank you for bringing our child to sleep.”

“You are welcome,” Isaac said, then he walked toward the door. He came to a stop mid way then turned in their direction. His voice switched to Doctor  Finn. “Do not touch the child unless you intend to change it, feed it, or carry it.”

The two men looked over from the child.

“Your advice is valued, Doctor Finn,” Bortus said.

“Good joke,” Isaac said, then walked out of the quarters.

“Fast asleep,” Klyden said. He sighed, happily. 

Bortus looked over toward his mate then slowly, and tentatively, placed his hand on the slightly larger man’s waist. Bortus realized how he had not often touched his mate due to the line of duty. Working late had done a number to their quality time together.  Klyden looked over with the hints of a smile beginning to spread on his face.

“I shall get the popcorn,” Bortus said. He carefully slid his hand off the man’s waist then went over to the synthenizer.  “"Computer, synthenisize  cheesey popcorn, large bowl." The computer chirped and then it appeared.  Klyden sat down onto the couch. He softly requested the computer, “Computer, begin playing James Cameron’s Titanic.”

Bortus came to his mates side with the large popcorn bowl steaming in his arms. The humming was gentle and low, yet sad coming from the screen as the screen displayed the opening shot. Bortus placed an arm on  Klyden's shoulder. Klyden took a kernel then popped it into his mouth as the movie played.  Klyden's unoccupied hand went over to Bortus's large hand then held on to it.  

**The End.**


End file.
